parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosquito
Few animals on Earth evoke the antipathy that mosquitoes do. Their itchy, irritating bites and nearly ubiquitous presence can ruin a backyard barbecue or a hike in the woods. They have an uncanny ability to sense our murderous intentions, taking flight and disappearing milliseconds before a fatal swat. And in our bedrooms, the persistent, whiny hum of their buzzing wings can wake the soundest of sleepers. Beyond the nuisance factor, mosquitoes are carriers, or vectors, for some of humanity’s most deadly illnesses, and they are public enemy number one in the fight against global infectious disease. Mosquito-borne diseases cause millions of deaths worldwide every year with a disproportionate effect on children and the elderly in developing countries. There are more than 3,000 species of mosquitoes, but the members of three bear primary responsibility for the spread of human diseases. Anopheles mosquitoes are the only species known to carry malaria. They also transmit filariasis (also called elephantiasis) and encephalitis. Culex mosquitoes carry encephalitis, filariasis, and the West Nile virus. And Aedes mosquitoes, of which the voracious Asian tiger is a member, carry yellow fever, dengue, and encephalitis. Mosquitoes use exhaled carbon dioxide, body odors and temperature, and movement to home in on their victims. Only female mosquitoes have the mouth parts necessary for sucking blood. When biting with their proboscis, they stab two tubes into the skin: one to inject an enzyme that inhibits blood clotting; the other to suck blood into their bodies. They use the blood not for their own nourishment but as a source of protein for their eggs. For food, both males and females eat nectar and other plant sugars. Mosquitoes transmit disease in a variety of ways. In the case of malaria, parasites attach themselves to the gut of a female mosquito and enter a host as she feeds. In other cases, such as yellow fever and dengue, a virus enters the mosquito as it feeds on an infected human and is transmitted via the mosquito’s saliva to a subsequent victim. The only silver lining to that cloud of mosquitoes in your garden is that they are a reliable source of food for thousands of animals, including birds, bats, dragonflies, and frogs. In addition, humans are actually not the first choice for most mosquitoes looking for a meal. They usually prefer horses, cattle, and birds. All mosquitoes need water to breed, so eradication and population-control efforts usually involve removal or treatment of standing water sources. Insecticide spraying to kill adult mosquitoes is also widespread. However, global efforts to stop the spread of mosquitoes are having little effect, and many scientists think global warming will likely increase their number and range. Roles * It played Housefly in LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dark Dragon in Shining Force, Shining Force The Ressurection of The Moquitp Gallery Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg|Rio 2 (2014) Mosquito.jpeg.png EEnE Mosquito.jpg 2616038758f5cb97a_w.jpg IMG df mosquito.jpeg Photo745.jpg Fierce Elephant Dangerous Mosquito.jpg Star meets Mosquito.png Ribbits-riddles-mosquito.png Drive In Intermission Mosquitos.png Hugo jungle island 2 beetle battle blue mosquito.png Mm-1934-02-17-mosquito.png Mosquito_guard.png|Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (2002) Blinky bills ghost cave - mosquito.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.A.N.N.Y..jpeg M.E.L.M.A.N..jpeg M.E.O.W.T.H..jpeg C.H.U.M.-C.H.U.M..jpeg Books IMG_9560.JPG 7658A188-CBC2-4A5E-AC31-3CB01A9B8A8F.jpeg 53DABC83-4DE7-4901-8B0D-02D6F4710825.jpeg 8CAEA401-6508-417D-856B-41E594D17620.jpeg 2635F150-6998-43A3-98B3-F36461645EC9.jpeg CFF1EAB5-5B7E-4F26-B2C1-357188B64767.jpeg 559434E7-F40A-44C4-BA33-1660F2B34E72.jpeg A24CD4EF-8A02-45D3-B8AD-C2772778DCEB.jpeg 336AFD1C-F717-42B8-A63B-EE870483C3BE.jpeg CEF59898-15C6-4F85-BC55-68D0F49A3ED0.jpeg 2D8DC4FB-C0B4-4952-91AE-1A00B18D5A46.jpeg DFA60707-26D7-5A96-CD66-79E1A50B4FE1.jpeg 49E249B4-4DEE-42AD-8A7E-99B61EC7D741.jpeg DB2D56B7-754F-42E5-8C45-9AF4DC143BFC.jpeg 551236D0-10DA-47F0-B3F7-C12A00049E24.jpeg C2DE651E-9156-4F6E-9FC6-D0BE49052FEE.jpeg 02D9A175-42D8-424B-9D13-36F7CD137F58.jpeg 7BB42E39-8852-4BF2-9B95-94890C9D9F28.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg 4A08F640-9AB2-4EF1-9D4B-0D56B8983758.jpeg A88D0F64-C8F1-452A-BCFF-0594A14DEBB9.jpeg B7CC7CEB-CE4F-46FC-980A-3DA966182595.jpeg 8396AE66-FE23-4041-8771-CE1DC1C8B3E8.jpeg 06ECD775-54AC-4ABE-AB49-7E27158C3BD3.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:Rio Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:A Bug's Life Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Dinosaur Revolution Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Micro Monsters Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Spiders and Other Creepy-Crawlies Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Hugo: Jungle Island 2 Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Scary Creatures Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals